


Actions Speak Louder

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Other, Overstimulation, Public Sex Acts, Suggestive Ice Eating, body praise, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: You and Asra go shopping in the market one day but what you leave with is definitely not what you were expecting.





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt originally posted on my writing tumblr in response to an NSFW The Arcana Confession: Asra would be brazen enough to perform sexual favors in a semi-public spot while being smug as you tried to keep your sounds under control.

All it took was a suggestive look, a raised eyebrow, and a quirk of his lip.

The two of you were originally shopping for magical supplies. A vendor from overseas was your fifth stop. Gazing at the items on display, your eyes were filled with wonder of objects you had never seen before. You were about to ask the vendor what the one on the top left was. The glass seemed to change colors depending on if light or shade was hitting it as you held it up. A quiet purr into your ear stops you.

“I had no idea you were interested in aphrodisiacs.” Asra traced the item in your hand, letting his finger tips linger on your hand before moving them away. The light touch causes a shiver to go down your spine and a chuckle to escape his lips when he notices your response.

“It's not even uncapped and it's working already. _Interesting_.”

You shoot him a look as you put the bottle back down. You both know damn well it had nothing to do with the contents in the bottle.

Asra continued doing his light touches and whispers as you both continued shopping. A suggestive phrase here, a raised eyebrow there, taste testing an icy treat in a manner that seemed too filthy for public consumption as he held your eyes with his. The way his tongue dragged slowly up the shape before he closed his mouth over it, how his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. The slurping noise that was made as he painstakingly took it out of his mouth, his tongue slowly tracing over the shape of his upper lip, eyes half closed as he savored the taste.

This damned teasing had been going on for well over an hour and you couldn't take it anymore. You duck down a semi-secluded alleyway, lean against a wall and close your eyes. That ice treat was the last straw. You had never been so jealous of food before in your life.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself, you jump when you feel arms circle you from the front and chilling lips press themselves to your neck.

“Some warning would've been nice,” your eyes open and you frown but it doesn't last for long when Asra looks sheepish as he pouts.

“I'm sorry. You suddenly left and I missed you.”

You can't help but laugh as the last of his words come out melodically. It was only a few moments but it always seemed as if whether it was a few moments or a few hours, you felt the same. You missed him always and he always missed you.

“I was coming back. I needed a break from all your teasing.”

Asra smiled into your neck, raising his lips to start gently nibbling at your earlobe.

“Yep. That's the teasing I was talking about.”

A soft sigh passes your lips as your eyes fluttered closed from the sensation. Sometimes, you really hated the way he teased. But then there were times like this where you couldn't help but welcome it.

His shoulder shake with mirth as he presses a gentle kiss to the shell of your ear, pulling back to look at you. “I'd apologize but I wouldn't mean it.”

Rolling your eyes, you throw a mock glare his way. “Which is why I didn't ask for one.”

Asra hums, an air of mischief suddenly surrounding him. “Let me make it up to you another way then.”

Before you could reply, Asra drops down to his knees. Your eyes go wide as his hands begin to caress the tops of your thighs and he winks up at you, giving you the most wicked smile you had ever seen.

“Asra,” you hiss, barely able to keep your voice down. “We can't do this here. We'll get caught!”

“Hmm, we'll only get caught if you're loud. You know how to be quiet don't you?” He's already working his way into the lower half of your garments, pressing soft kisses against your lower stomach.

For a while you're at a loss for words. Quickly shaking your head, you whisper back. “That's not how this works. Anyone can come down this alley and---” the rest of your words are lost as you feel air touching the lower half of your body, Asra's fingers caressing between your legs as he hooks your left knee over his shoulder.

You keen as his fingers continue to work over you, biting your lip so hard you taste copper as a moan threatens to surface. You've always been vocal. Especially when he touches you like **that** , _right there._

He licks, nips just shy of where your thigh meets the epicenter of your pleasure. Continuing to press unhurried kisses to your inner thigh, his fingers resume their assault.

A blissful sigh escapes your lips. Your head moves from side to side, your hips moving of their own accord when his fingers dance over just the right spot.

Quick and searching, unbothered and questing. You never know quite which way he'll take next. And just when you think you can't stand it anymore, you feel a finger at your entrance.

A whimper escapes your lips as his finger teases your entrance. You keep trying to listen for footsteps. Sometimes they get too close only to turn away. Another time it was a pair of voices that turned around at the last second. You'd be lying if someone asked you if this didn't turn you on but this is hardly what you had in mind when you asked Asra to go shopping with you.

“Hmm, what's that? A sound? Shh, my love. We'll get caught...but that's part of the fun, isn't it?” He finishes by inserting said finger into you, placing his mouth on your slick flesh.

Pleasure shoots up your spine as you twist your hips. You look down to see Asra staring right back up at you, looking at you as if you're the most precious thing in the world.

His lips gently tug at you, gliding over in a teasing motion. His tongue savors everything you have to give him while his finger continues to seek the one place that would make you see stars.

Another finger is inserted, both searching and teasing. They find their target, slowly dragging across the area as his lips apply a bit more pressure.

Your eyes screw shut, head thrown back in a silent scream when he finds it. The reaction only furthers his pleasurable attacks on you until you are panting and sobbing, barely able to keep your sound down.

Time seems to fold into itself. You lose track of how many times stars burst behind your eyes, how many times your hand grips his hair to try to pull him back and get him to stop as your sensitivity increases. Only for him to whisper that you can ' _Give him one more_ ' as he changes his angle, his speed. Yes, yes you can give him _one more_.

“ _You're doing so well._ ”

“ _That's it, you're being so good for me._ ”

“ _One more time. Come for me._ ”

“ _You taste like heaven. I need you to come again._ ”

The praise and encouraging words all blend together and fade with the sounds around you as your legs are unable to keep you up any longer. Right when you slide down in exhaustion, strong arms are there holding you up. The scent of vanilla and chamomile surround you as you try to catch your breath.

“There we are, shh. It's ok. You did _so_ good for me.”

Kisses are pressed to your temple and cheeks as you slowly drop down from your orgasmic high. You crack your eyes open, giving him a dazed smile as you press your lips to him. He tastes of you and your heart swoons.

No, this isn't what you had in mind when you asked Asra to go shopping today. But you had no regrets about asking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy writing for The Arcana and I have a *lot* of things to finish for it. More work incoming soon. I hope you enjoyed this. ^.^


End file.
